Mindy
Mindy is the PAW Patrol's snow/search and rescue pup. She is the mentor to both Vito and Nita. She is a present gen pup and is owned by MidnightCollies. General Appearance Mindy is a tall, fluffy Saint Bernard puppy. Most of her coat being a light chocolate colour. Her face markings, mane and socks are all a light cream colour. Her ears are fluffy, floppy and are a darker shade of brown from her main pelt. She has spots of the same colour on her cheeks and nose. Her eyes are a soft purple colour. Uniforms PAW Patrol Mindy wears a light blue uniform with a fluffy white collar and short, fluffy sleeves. She also wears a fluffy blue hat with retractable goggles. She has a matching blue pup pack equipped with snow rescue tools. Her collar is purple with a silver pup tag depicts a snowy mountain range. SNOW Patrol Her SNOW Patrol uniform differs greatly from the PAW Patrol one. It's a long sleeved ski jacket, that's a light blue colour. The sleeves are a darker colour with fluffy white cuffs. The collar and bottom of the uniform also have fluffy trim. She wears the same blue hat as her PAW Patrol uniform and carries the same pup-pack Pup Pack Tools * Snow Shovel * Grappling Hook * Rope * Hot Coco Mindy is a shy and timid pup. She's not the best at socialising with new pups and tends to have others do the talking for her. Once out of her shell she's very playful and a reliable friend. Her timidity doesn't hold her back when it comes to rescue missions. Mindy will push herself to the limit and trudge through the toughest snowstorms to save who ever is in need of help. Outside of mission she’s a bit of a wimp, and not the type for daring adventures. As a sister, and eventually a mother, Mindy is very caring and guiding. She's always there for her siblings and in the future, her three pups. She provides comfort and security for them almost all the time, always remaining calm whenever they get slightly out of hand. As she ages, she matures greatly and not only does she lose most of her childhood fears and shyness, she also becomes slightly sassy. When the annual sled dog race took place in her hometown, her mother would come home for the week to compete in it. Now that Mindy was finally old enough to be taken out into the bleak weather, she was able to help her father with the search and rescue. Happiness soon turned to worry as a storm blew in, putting the racers at risk. Her father went to try help the teams through the snow but did not return, along with one of the sled teams. With the help of her newfound friends, Skye and Tundra. She managed to track down her father and the lost sled pups, successfully bringing them back to safety. After the events, she was honoured by becoming a member of PAW Patrol as their snow search and rescue pup. Afterwards, Mindy went to live in Adventure Bay with the rest of the PAW Patrol pups. She quickly became close friends with her teammates, mainly Skye, Marshall and Tundra. She was later reunited with her older brother, Spooks, when he comes to Adventure Bay to help out the pups one night. After gaining some experience working with the PAW Patrol she goes on to acquire her own trainee, Vito and later, Nita. She meets Viktor when Sam and the SNOW Patrol team came to Adventure Bay to visit Ryder. Recognising the pup from the previous sled race, Mindy immediately befriended him and the rest of the team and developed a small crush on the St. Bernard pup which turned into a relationship. They go on to have several pups of their own. Having a single pup in the first litter, Sterling, and then, to both Mindy and Viktors complete surprise, they end up with a huge litter of seven the second time around. |-| Stories By Me= Stories By Me: * Pups Save the Sled Dogs * Pups and the Ruff Rescue * Love through the storm * Pups and the Midnight Spooks Collabs: * Pups and the Heartache * Pups and the Holiday Disaster Song Articles: * Need A Little Love (Tundra & Mindy Version) * Can I Have This Dance? (ViktorXMindy) * More than a Team * Introducing Me (ViktorXMindy) |-| Stories By Others= Stories By Others: * Worthless pups * Bitten by the Love Bug * Mindy's Mystery * Thunder pup p2 * Icy Cases * Pups Dance the Night Away * Tales From Snowy Harbor * Pup Pup Split Up * Pups and the Big Breakup * Pups and the Family Vacation * Mindy,Icicle and the avalanche * Pups Get A Booker * Howl City (1) * Pups Save a Superhero * A New Member! * Pup Pup Memories * Pups and the snowy accident * Jurassic Pup * Pups in a Blizzard * Pups and the Halloween Dance * Pup pup protection * What's Wrong with Elsa? * Pups on a Nature Walk * Pups & the Magic Typewriter * Tundra's 3D Land * Please tell me you're Okay * Pups and the Snowy Proposal * Pups And The Abandoned House * Pups and The Labrador Christmas * Pups and the Perfect Tree * Cornejo's bounce back * PAW patrol Undertale * Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn * Mindy's big adventure * All smashed up * Snow Pups and the Giant Snowstorm Rescue *PAW Patrol Tennis: Ultra Smash * Pups and the Frozen Fiasco * Pups and the Cave Kingdom * Pups and the Cave Kingdom: The Kingdoms * How the Pups Came Together Catchphrases * There's snow thing that can stop me! * I'm ready for an Ice cold rescue! * On thin Ice? Don't have to tell me twice! Voice actress Young: Andrea Libman (Voice of Fluttershy from MLP:FiM). Grown up: AJ Michalka (Voice of Stevonnie from Steven Universe). Fears * The dark. This fear she eventually grows out of, but like most pups Mindy has a huge fear of the dark and other dark places, such as caves. * Ghosts and monsters of any sort. She has a terrible fear of ghosts. After hearing too many ghost stories when she was young Mindy now fears the supernatural and any other make believe monsters. Shes also hates Halloween, due to her huge fears of the dark and monsters. Each Halloween she tends to stay inside the lookout and avoid being outdoors. * Fireworks. Mindy's second biggest fear. She HATES fireworks and finds the noises traumatising. One bad experience with them as a pup led her to never ever liking them. Friends * Mindy has a number of friends, though in the Paw Patrol Marshall is her best guy friend. The two pups spend most of their time together and have a sort of brother, sister relationship. Mindy is Marhsalls voice of comfort and always reassures him when he's feeling down. She gets along well with Skye also, Skye is one of her closest gal pals and the two love to go to Katie's together. * Her closest friend by far is Tundra. Shes very close to her friend Tundra and loves her like a sister, the two are closer than close. As time goes on, Everest eventually joins the Paw Patrol as another snow rescue pup. Mindy and her "Snow Sister", Tundra start to feel left out by the new arrival, since it seems she has everyone's attention. The two girls are always there for each other when things get rough. The two are practically sisters * She's also really close to all the pups in the SNOW Patrol. Namely, Viktor though. She loves to spend time with the girls, Laika, Sasha, Renee and Jenni. She loves little Sashas bubbly personality and sees the other three girls as sisters too. They love to tease Mindy and Viktor about their crushes on each other. Family * Viktor (mate) * Sterling, Pike, Peak (Sons) * Cece (Daughter in-law) * Holly, Alisha, Adora, Jenya & Chestnut (Daughters) * Triton, Bat (Sons in-law) * Abigail (Sister in-law) * Broddie and Clemens (Brothers in-law) * Erina, Polter and Wyndi, Koi (Cousins) Random Facts * She was created/"born" after Valentines in February 2014, though I didn't actually post her until September of that year, when I joined Deviantart. * Her original design was based off a Puppy In My Pocket toy I had. * She was originally going to be called Chloe, then I changed it to Milly, then Bernadette and then finally I settled on the named Mindy. She's actually named after Hit-Girl from this movie, believe it or not..lol * At first she wasn't intended to be an official PAW Patrol member, I was actually gonna have her be a sled dog who helps out Jake and delivers stuff to the Lookout. * She is the third youngest out of the Paw patrol, only having Rubble and Zuma younger than her. Her breed makes her one of the tallest of the pups though. The only pup taller than her is Chase. * She has a crush on Viktor and vice versa. At first she was a bit shy to open up to him, despite the them already knowing the others feelings. They eventually did come clean though, and even though they acted more like friends in their youth, as they grew older they started to tighten their relationship up and take it more seriously. The two have an undeniable chemistry and love each other dearly. * I originally shipped Mindy with Zuma. * For Christmas, Viktor gave her a snowflaked shaped necklace, that Mindy wears when she's away from him for log periods, so she has a little of him with her wherever she goes. He also uses Snowflake as a nickname for Mindy, the same way she calls him Vik. * Mindy is extremely close to her cousins, Erina, Polter and Wyndi. She looks up to Erina as somewhat of an older sister, loving to talk to her and go snowboarding with her. She's extremely close to the twins, and loves playing with the two of them. She tries to act braver in front of little Wyndi, trying to encourage her to come out of her shell a little. * Since there isn't much snow in Adventure Bay in the summer, Mindy and her Snow Sister, Tundra, usually head up to SnowPort during the warmer months. There, they help out the SNOW Patrol and in doing so they eventually become honorary members of the group. While up there, Mindy meets the energetic husky mix, Nita who she then takes on as her SNOW Patrol trainee. She loves mentoring the little puppy and loves her to pieces, even when her stubbornness leads her into making bad decisions. * She's got a slight stammer that is noticeable when she speaks. She developed this when she was about six months old. As an infant she felt neglected by her mother since all she wanted to do was race away from home and didn't really look after her or her older brother. Her mother and Spooks also fought a lot which affected her greatly. She didn't have much social interaction as a pup and never really spoke to anyone's besides her father. When she did have the chance to talk to others, she'd occasionally freeze up and not know what to say. Her stammer stays with her for most of her life but it slowly diminishes as she ages. * Mindy and Viktor were totally unaware that she was having seven pups in her second litter. Sterling had been a big baby, so the year presumed she’d only have two the second time around... both were a little more than surprised with the final count. |-|Art by me!= You_Doodle_2016-10-14T22_28_43Z.png|My attempt at a screenshot!! I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out QvQ Pup-Tag: Mindy.jpg|Mindy's tag~ IMG_1507.JPG|Sam loves to take pics of the pups in the SNOW Patrol each day- Mindys in the middle one, Sam must've caught them doing some smooching >3> Mindys all flushed while Viktor couldn't be happier to show off for the camera X'D You_Doodle_2017-06-19T13_29_53Z.png|Trade I did with rain a while ago! Mindy, Tundra and the snow patrol girls having a sleepover~ You_Doodle_2017-06-19T13_32_03Z.png|Redraw of a pic I did from 2015 for a trade with Tundra~ 12244084 862887483826895 1745395104 n.png|Finished version of the collab~ done by Rain~ Young love.jpg|Wittle baby Mindy and Viktor >w> TundraAndMindy.jpg|Pic I drew for Tundrathesnowpup, Mindy and Tundra having a snow day! IMG 8192.png|Mindy with her husband and newborn son, Sterling MindyXViktorPic.jpg|Valentine's Day pic I made of Mindy and Viktor AngelAndMindy.jpg|Mindy playing with her friend Angel~ Art trade I did with Puppylove5 IceeAndMindy.jpg|Mindy with one of her best pals, Icee! ~gift for Iceethearticpup12 <333 MindyAndCali.jpg|Pic I drew of Mindy with her 'best friend' Cali xD Snow Buddies.jpg|Mindy and her Trainee, Vito~ First Date~.jpg|This took an hour omg QwQ Mindy and Viktor on a beach date! Whoopsie WIP.jpeg|Continuation of the commission by Rain~ Mindy x Viktor.jpg|Pic I drew as a Christmas present for RaindropLily on DA ~ Mindy and her sweetheart Viktor in the snow X3 Mer Mindy~!.jpg|I merpup Mindy~ (Old) Mindy.jpg|My very first drawing of Mindy I drew- Her design here is extremely outdated. Snow pups -3.jpg|The four snow pups! |-|Art By Others!= Snowman.png|Mindy building a snowman with her snow sister! By Tundra <3 MindyAirsuit.PNG|Mindy's Airsuit!! Designed by the wonderful Tundra! <33 Here come the snowpups.png|Amazing art by Tundrathesnowpup! The three snow pups! <3 Mindy by- MegaPup18.jpg|At with megapup18~ SNOWflake12.png|The Snowflake necklace Viktor gave Mindy for Christmas~ by 258raindrop~ Mindy badge.png|Mindys tag~ gift from Chase the Police Pup555 Mindy Silhouette .jpg|Awesome gift from Confetti <3 Mindy silhouette! Screenshot 2015-08-10 at 3.55.56 PM.png|Mindys badge in the top right hand corner~ gift from Cakethewarriorcat Team AVALANCHE.jpg|Team Avalanches crests! Amazing gift from PitbullLover! <3 SilhouettesMXV.PNG|Mindy and Viktor Silhouette by Chase the police pup555 Do we seriously look the same.png|Mindy: They don't look alike at all! Mindy Fan Art.png|Gift from Poketitansgo! Mindy by Chisel 3.png|Gift from Chisel's on the way! Mindy by Chisel 2.png|Another Gift from Chisel's on the way! Mindy by Chisel.png|Third Gift from Chisel's on the way! IMG 0033.jpg|Adorable gift from Icetiger101! Mindy headshot2.png|Another small design change courtesy of Tundra~ Merry pups.png|Merry Christmas from Mindy, Tundra, and Everest! -by Tundra Gal pals.png|Mindy and the rest of their pup pals! Made by Tundrathesnowpup <3 Teamavalanche.jpg|Mindy and team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E~!! Amazing giftie from confetti VXM COMM.jpeg|Commission from Bagel-Beagle on Da~ Stand by me commission by katie kats-d9lo4uh.png|Commission from Katie-Kats on DA~ CommissionDAMindy.png|Commission by Hammyterasu on DA~ Collab.jpg|Collab with confetti~ Koho and Mindy sledding~ Snowgurllsss.png|Absolutely adorable giftie from the amazingggg Puppylove5~! Mindy gift for WittleFuzzyPuppehs~.png|Awesome giftie from SunnyPuppy45~! Mindy Gift~.png|Adorable gift from SunnyPuppy45~ Bestfriends.jpg|Mindy with Smiley~ drawn by Confetti the Party Pup AT:PPP.jpg|An art trade 258Raindrop did with PPP, Mindy and Viktor <3 ViktorXPreggerMindy.png|Super adorableeee giftie made by 258Raindrop <333 pregnant Mindy getting a ride around town by Viktor >w< eeeeee~!!! I love it soooo much!! Sledding.png|Tundras half of the art trade! Mindy and Vik sledding, awwww~!! New to the family.png|Gift from the amazing 258Raindrop! <3<3 Mindy and her family!! The Snowpup Trio.png|Amazing screenshot of the original three snow Puppies! Mindy, Tundra and Cooper! <3<3 Made by the awesome Tundrathesnowpup <3 Passing Things Along~.jpeg|Mackies entry for Rains contest~ MindyandNita.jpeg|Trade for Morgan by Mackie~ Mindy and her SNOW Patrol trainee Mindy Sketch.jpg|Mindy sketch drawn by WolfDragon-Artist on DA ViktorXMindy Valentine's Day.png|Adorable Valentines pic of Viktor and Mindy made by 258Raindrop~ eeee it's so cuteeee <333 Mindy.jpg|Mindy and Tundra getting excited about snow~ Drawn by koho2001 Mindy- STFP.png|Mindy~ art trade with Sarah the FBI pup Sketch283155122.png|Screenshot edit by Chandlerscout <3 Sketch5015951.png|Another cutie screenshot made by the lovely Chandlerscout <33 Sketch175193011.png|Another cutie screenshot made by Chandler! ^u^ Mindy..jpg|At with RockytheEco-pup~ Mindy en Angel~.png|Adorable pic of Mindy with her pal Angel ~ art trade with Puppylove5 ViktorxMindylove.png|Super cute MindyXViktor pic by Sarah the FBI pup ^^ Mindygift.png|Adorable headshot by 258raindrop~ <3<3 Mindy and Viktor Tag!!.jpg|Adorable ViktorXMindy gift from Chase the Police Pup555 AineXmasgift.png|Part of my amazing Christmas gift from Rain~ Viktor singing to Mindy <3 ErinaandMindy.png|Adorable giftie from 258raindrop <3 Mindy cuddling her big cousin <3 Another job wel done.png|Mindy and her trainee Vito resting by the fire after a long day of training~ adorable gift from Puppylove5 <3 ^u^ Youwillalwaysshine.png|Viktors response to the vent picture <3 made by 258raindrop~~ SillyVikky.png|Commission from Rain <3 Viktor being silly to make his Mindy smile :3 Snow gals.png|Mindy and Tundra with their trainee's <3<3 giftie from Puppylove5 <3 It's snowing!.png|ADORABLE screenshot edit made by the amazing Tundrathesnowpup, tysm Tundra! I love it to pieces! >w< Mindy Headshot.png|Another beautifully edited screenshot by Tundrathesnowpup! Mindy looks soooo cute!!! Tysm Tundra! <333 Mindy AT4.jpg|Art trade with RaindropLily on DA ~Mindy and Viktor having a snowball fight At with cuteandfuzzypuppies by magentapawprints-d8e992j.jpg|AT with PPP Mindy AT.jpg|Pic of Mindy drawn by DJ-Doxie on DA Mindy AT3.jpg|Trade with Awkwardnachos on DA Feelinglikeaprincess.jpg|Gift from confetti! "He may not be a prince and we may not live in a castle, but he makes me feel like a princess" Mindy and everest.jpg|Request by JPPAqui on DA~ Super Mindy!.png|Gift from Moose513~ OnTheFenceRQDA.jpg|Req by AFK-eating on DA~ Squish.jpg|Gift from Confetti the party pup~ Chibipupsgifform.gif|Awesome Gif by Sunnypuppy45! <3 Felix and Mindy Playing.png|Gift from PokeTitansPatrolGo! Mindy with their OC Felix~ CCAE08AF-911C-47B4-8BB2-D080E5CB3A59.jpeg|Gift from Baxter! |-|Off Canon= Mindy AT2.jpg|Mindy rescuing Zuma ~ Drawn by Koho2001 Snowy Tag.jpg|At with chandlerscout~ ElsaAndMindtAT.jpg|My half of an art trade with Chandlerscout, her Oc Elsa showing Mindy her ice powers Maya and friends.jpeg|Gift from ZumkaLumka on DA~ PC280481.jpg|Art trade I did with Marshall+Skye PAW patrol OCs.png|Mindy the third on the top~ awesome gift from Sarah the FBI pup~ Baby Mindy.png|Baby Mindy~ gift from Thunderbird1internationalrescue~ Special 1-2.png|From Tundras 3D land~ Cute pic by Jon64 ^^ Flying Pups.png|Mindy and Tundra by Jon64 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member Category:Snow pups Category:Protagonist Category:Present gen pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Honorary SNOW Patrol Member Category:Polarmount Citizen Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Mindy’s Family